


Chats, Coffee Houses and Commiserating.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: The Lady And The Scamp: Tales of Josh and Katie. [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep--- I can't believe it... but it happened, poor guy. </p><p>So THIS is what happens, when on one summer day post Jruger break up, the two exes cross paths in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chats, Coffee Houses and Commiserating.

He'd been miserable in the relationship at the end, but what was going on inside his head?

Not even Joshua Jackson could make sense of any of it, and boy had he ever tried.

He growled as he realized his favorite carton of cigarettes was half gone, he'd have to stop by the local tobacco shop to get more, and yeah, Nat Sherman, no matter what the pack, was pretty expensive, but not when you bought it by the carton.

So, taking his last three in the open pack of NY Cut Red and putting it back in the box, he placed the box in his jacket pocket. grinning, he picked up the opened box of MCD Silver and took two of the last remaining six out with him.

 

There was a friend waiting outside.

"Truman," he smiled at the security guard.

"I appreciate this," Truman nodded, "Well, here's my Uber!" 

Josh nodded, lighting up, and exhaling sharply for a good draw and pull, "Until tomorrow."

 

And so it went, and soon enough, Mr. Jackson finds himself waking up the next morning, showering, and dressing, the strong, tall muscular brunet throws on a previously unworn shirt, and considering how old it is?

 

That's what makes it all the more surprising.

A Bryant Reeves jersey tee shirt.

Ever a Vancouverite, he was!!

Slipping on his Adidas track pants and sneakers without socks. He tosses on a light jacket, his keys, keycard and opens up the coat to grab the open pack of NY Cut Reds and grabs a lighter out of the bowl.

Locking up and double checking to secure his place, Josh then heads out, reaching the front doors and turning east toward the local Starbucks.

Just in time to save a girl about 11 from hitting the pavement, "Suri?! SURI!"

And just like that, the trance he'd snapped out of upon sliding to the ground to catch the girl?

He was right back in it as Katie suddenly appeared beside them, "Jesus Jackson, of all the times I run into you, you're trying to kill my kid?!"

Josh narrowed his eyes, ready to both purposefully and playfully resume their classic banter, "Mom?"

"MOM!" Suri barked from her spot on the pavement, "He didn't knock me over, if anything, he saved me from ending up in the ICU at Langone with a head injury. I slipped, I slipped okay?"

Katie shook her head, "You know what? You're right, he's my friend, I know he'd never let anything happen to you."

Josh grinned, " I hope, very sincerely so, that you really do believe that. Because you should know I wouldn't." 

Suri leapt up, "Glad I decided to wear jeans today."

"Nice kid, let's help Jax up," Katie laughed.

"On second thought," Katie laughed at his amusingly pensive look.

He rose a brow as he was now standing inches from her face in a split second, "Well, well, Ms. Holmes, what a surprise running into you here."

She threw her head back in laughter, "You know what they say?"

"A guy who almost runs a girl over has to offer to buy the morning beverage for said young lady, and maybe her beautiful mother?"

"I accept," Katie grinned, "Suri?"

"Hey," the youngest Cruise sister smiled, "Of course I accept, he almost sent me to the hospital!"

Josh rolled his eyes at his friend's mini-me, "All right you two, let's go in and place those orders then."

"No one will ever believe you don't adore us," Katie smirked.

"Lucky you!" Josh fired back with a smirk of his own.

About 45 minutes later, Suri disappeared with a group of her friends, leaving the two adults together.

"Hmm," Josh mused.

"It's good to see you," Katie offers with a shrug.

"Uh, heh, it's definitely good to be seen, but, please don't?" he begs.

"Don't ask?" she whispers back softly.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Well then," she nods, "Everything else seems to be going well."

"Yeah, the family's good, career's good," he nods.

"You?" she rose a brow.

"No," Josh shook his head, "Nothing planned."

"There's this amazing view," she grins, reaching out to grab her phone, "I forgot my Metrocard, otherwise we'd be doing this the old-school act like we don't really live here way."

"Uber?" he laughs.

"Nope-- well, I have it set up, maybe I should use it, just this once!" she grins.

So she calls for a ride, and it's there almost instantly.

"Wow," Josh rose a brow, "A BMW."

"And it's an M3," Katie grinned.

"How-- whoa," the driver blinked, " I thought I was seeing things when I saw this call!"

"We appreciate it," Katie grinned, hopping in the back.

Josh shrugged.

 

They were sitting on the rooftop terrace of her building, disposable coffee cups and unlit cigarettes in their hands, "Red?"

"Says the girl who smokes NY Cut blues," he teases, "Did I really?"

"You're not the reason for my refined taste in everything," she retorts back, "but, I will admit, I enjoy these. I buy by the carton because it's cheaper, and the crew at the Townhouse gives me discounts on them."

"Yep," Josh laughed, "NY Reds are my preference, but I have a quarter carton left of the NY Menthols, and a half smoked pack in my other jacket."

 

The two lit their cigarettes, taking a puff, "So."

"So, you're still as charming as ever," she grins.

"I did miss you," he admits.

"I just missed our friendship, I know it was hard to," she sighed.

"See you hurting? Uh, yeah! None of us liked it! You imagine how your sisters and your brother, and your parents? I can't imagine-- well no! I do know how they feel," he sighs, "It was hell!"

"I got the best gift in the world out of all that," she whispered.

"It's all your influence, you do know that right? Nobody knows how different things would've been for her if he'd been the one, You're doing a wonderful job Kate," Josh tells her, reaching for her open hand.

She sighs, taking his outstretched hand, "It means a lot hearing that, especially since it's coming from you."

They slowly smoke and sip their coffee, enjoying the rekindling of friendship, Katie's cigarette done in about half an hour, "It's been nice, I think fate played a part in today."

"I think fate knew what my heart needed," he admits with a nod, "Never been much of a believer in that stuff, but fate is different. I don't think today was a coincidence."

"Neither do I," she smiled, "You really don't want to leave me do you?"

"No," he agrees, "I don't. I haven't seen enough of you over the past decade, so one couldn't really blame me."

"I certainly don't," she smiles.

 

They parted ways shortly after, promising to keep in touch.


End file.
